


we're looking for something dumb to do

by loveingcf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, attempt at fluff, both tried to runaway but failed miserably, btsvt are friends, side married jikook, taeshua gay, theyre getting engaged at their shared birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveingcf/pseuds/loveingcf
Summary: The universe said, "A shared birthday isn't enough for these two, they need something else to happen on 30 December."
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 10





	we're looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, this is my first ever fic written in english so I'm sorry for the possible grammatical errors!! (i hate grammar :/) and happy birthday to our boys taehyung and joshy!!
> 
> title is a lyric from bruno mars - marry me (aha so creative)
> 
> enjoy!

Jisoo couldn't help himself.

It's been months since he wanted to say _it._ He did a lot of contemplations, weighing the pros and cons if he actually did _it._ From his calculation, of course, the pros weigh more. But that doesn't make Jisoo convinced yet.

"Don't you think you're overthinking it? He's literally head over heels for you!" That's Jeonghan, a friend of Jisoo. Or what people say, Jisoo's soulmate. He has been attentively listening to Jisoo's ramble for the past hour, "And you've been dating him for God knows how longㅡ if he ever rejected or left you, I would volunteer _willingly_ to kick him in the ass,"

Jisoo chuckles at that, "No, you wouldn't,"

"Bold of you to assume I wouldn't?" He remarks, "Seriously, it's perfect, _literally_ the perfect time and date to ask him to be your husband. What shit is holding you back?"

The other man sighs, forwarding the question to his own brain. It's 29 of December now, which means new years are in three days. But not only that, tomorrow is Jisoo's and his boyfriend's birthday.

It's funny to think that you share a birthday with your significant other. They were even born in the same year! When Jeonghan knew about this fact, he couldn't believe him. "I wouldn't even be surprised if you two were actually twins," He said sarcastically. It's a joke, obviously, but it's stuck into Jisoo's memory.

"Listen," Jeonghan starts to speak again after an excruciating moment of silence, "I'm sorry if I sounded like I'm pushing you to do this. But I know that you've been looking forward to this day since last year. You've prepared the ring, the ment; even the place is already reserved. I just, I don't want you to back out like that suddenly!"

He's true. Jisoo had searched up a lot of things related to proposing. This is a secret, but he even watched a video of people proposing so that he can feel a little more familiar. He doesn't want to pull out an empty box because he forgot to put the ring there. He doesn't want to stutter in the middle of his words suddenly. He wants a perfect proposal. He wants it to be immaculate since he can only do it once. Jisoo wants to look back at this moment when he's already turned 70 without regretting the stupid things he might do.

Perfect is a scary word, though. No one can pull it off that easily. He's just a human anyway, and humans make a lot of mistakes in their life. That's why it scares Jisoo more than ever to propose. Bad scenarios are still tangling in the back of his head, slowly killing his courage.

He stares blankly at the black-coated box in his hand. A little bit too far away looking that concerns Jeonghan. Jisoo feels a light tap on his nape, his once tensed body gradually loosen at the touch. He rests his head on Jeonghan's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"There's a lot of things that could go wrong, Han." He finally says, eyes still closed, "What if I'm not actually ready? What if he's not ready too? What if things go wrong? The weather? The building? _Oh, God_. Will we even be alive at thaㅡ"

"Shhhh, sweetheart. Calm yourself first," Jeonghan gestures a finger in front of Jisoo's lips. His other hand leisurely brushing the latter's hair. They stay like that until Jisoo can feel his breath again. 

"Feeling better?"

Jisoo hums, and the other man smiles fondly at him, "You know that you look like a baby now, right? A giant-sized baby," Jeonghan pinches Jisoo’s cute cheeks.

His fist lands on Jeonghan's chest, making him choke a little. "Oh, baby has been working out apparently. Strong guns you got there, little man,"

Jisoo finally opens his eyes and throws a deadpanning stare at his best friend. Jeonghan lifts two of his arms in defeat. "Alright I'll stop clowning you," He says.

Even though he hates being teased by Jeonghan, Jisoo's mood is lifted quite a little. Sometimes it really just took Jeonghan's devilish smirk to make him feel better. The man has superpowers, he must say.

"So…, proposing is still a plan?"

Jisoo is still not sure of the answer. He can be so full of confidence now until his brain decides to chicken out one hour before the main plan, like how the famous line sounds: _it's easier said than done._

But he finds himself nodding to Jeonghan's question. The other man beams and ruffles Jisoo's hair blissfully.

-

"Taehyung, where are you going?"

The sweet voice echoes through the living room where Taehyung is sitting while tying a knot to his shoes. He's wearing a heavy coat and a beanie; a big bag is present next to him. Taehyung is surprised when he hears the voice coming from the man who is looking at him interrogatively.

"Nothingㅡ I mean nowhere! Just buying some groceries. From the supermarket, you know. Obviously." He laughs awkwardly, making the other man in the room raised his brows. "Seriously, Jimin, I'm not going anywhere. It's freaking almost midnight anyway." He retorted in defense.

"Huh, nowhere you say," The guy, whose name is Jimin, frowns in disbelief, "Your heavy ass backpack says otherwise,"

His small fingers point at Taehyung's witty looking luggage. It's so obvious to the point if Jimin had no heart, he'd laugh his ass at it.

The other man sighs. He lets go of the perfectly tied shoes and pulls off his beanie. "Fine. I was gonna go _somewhere._ "

"Somewhere as in a place you can _run off_ to?" Jimin asks while taking a seat beside Taehyung on the sofa. Before that, he has to move the hefty bag to the ground. "Were you seriously gonna pull out a trainer fleeing from a wild Pokémon moment? Because that would be fucking ridiculous,"

Taehyung grits his teeth in annoyance, most likely because of Jimin's bad parable. The fleeing part is right, though; he _was_ gonna run away from the apartment. He wanted to be someone else for a day and just forget all the plans he had set up for tomorrow. He wanted to pretend that he didn't buy a hilariously expensive engagement ring for his current boyfriend.

Proposing to someone you love is hard. It took a lot of courage and preparation for great execution. Taehyung was so confident about it yesterday since he already memorized all the plans by heart. But not until today when his hand starts to tremble out of fear and excitement.

That morning, he got up from his bed with a cold sweat and started packing right away. Three cups of ramen and a bunch of random clothes were thrown into his backpack. Taehyung also checked his balance _in case he didn't find a place to stay and had to rent a hotel room_. His cowardness originally generated this impromptu plan to run away. But after being confronted just now, Taehyung also thinks that it does sound ridiculous.

"Are you feeling okay, Tae? Running away is surely not your brand…," Jimin asks with a genuinely worried tone. He runs a finger through Taehyung's hair, fixing his tousled appearance. 

Jimin then fakes a small gasp, "You didn't throw away that ring, right?"

Taehyung snorts, breaking a laugh, "I'm not that kind of asshole who spends a lot of dimes just to throw it away, you know. I would, though, give it to you,"

"Sorry, finger's already occupied," Jimin lifts his hand. It displays a beautiful gold band wrapped on his fourth finger. "Wouldn't take it off anytime soon, either."

"Felt sorry to him for marrying a doofus like you,"

"That's so uncalled for!!" The man rebukes while slapping Taehyung's thighs.

"Emphasize the past tense on _felt_ , Jiminie. Jungkookie is one lucky man for having you."

At the mention of his husband's name, Jimin blushes. He rolls his eyes, trying to avert his gaze so their eyes won't meet. 

"You shouldn't be flirting with me now when you were planning to run away just minutes ago."

"Jeez," The other man says wistfully, "Weren't you this nervous when you're gonna propose Jungkook? How do you even maintain your composure when there are tons of things that could go wrong,"

Jimin puckers his lips, trying to find an answer to that. "Well, proposing is easy for me because we joked about it every time. Not when the actual wedding happened though, I almost ran away like you. Remember?"

Taehyung cackles at the memory where he had to search Jimin and found him reclining at the back of his sofa. It took embarrassingly a while to make him relents whatever's going on in his head. Fortunately, the wedding progressed smoothly after that small derailment. Jungkook and Jimin kissed, the crowds went wild.

"Thank God you stopped me that time," Jimin giggles, throwing his head back to meet the sofa, "And now I'm here to stop you from doing stupid shit too."

Taehyung grins widely. He just realized it now, all those encouragements he said to Jimin on the wedding day is coming at him like a boomerang. Jokes on Taehyung one month ago; he's the one who is trying to run away now.

"Man, why did I even bother packing all this. Now I have to unpack everything," Taehyung whines while Jimin's giggles turn into laughter.

-

30 December finally arrives.

Jimin and Taehyung had to pick up their other four friends, and Jungkook acted as a driver. After showing up at ass o’clock in Taehyung's apartment, with a fake candle app opened on their phones, the couple voluntarily offers him a ride. His eyes were still sticky with sleep, and his brain was too addled to form a coherent sentence, so he just nodded as a response.

They all went out at approximately nine o’clock, with the hope they can muster all their friends before twelve. If all their houses were connected with lines, it would form a perfect circle.

A birthday isn't complete without throwing a party and inviting an insane amount of people to it. Especially when it's hosted by two people, not to mention that they are dating each other. Jisoo invited his friends too, consisting of Jeonghan and eleven other men. The venue they’re heading to is a semi-outdoor buffet. Crazy to think they’re gonna spend the evening there in the middle of freaking winter. But Jisoo couldn't care less. It’s a pretty place to propose.

“I thought you were joking when you chose this place,” Jihoon from the back of the seat comments.

“Yeah, if any of us freezes to death, you’re 1000% responsible for that,” Seungkwan adds with no hint of any amiable accent.

“C’mon guys…,” Mingyu from the driving seat chimes in, eyes still focusing on the car in front of them that used the wrong sign, “Jisoo-hyung is trying to propose, and your judgments aren’t doing him any justice.”

“That’s why I put ‘wear extremely warm yet fashionable clothing’ in the RSVP IF you guys did check and read it,” Jisoo says, exasperated. He's been trying to quell the peculiar throbbing sensation in his heart since this morning. But when Mingyu mentioned the word ‘proposing’ just now, he failed miserably. He hears a chuckle coming from the seat beside him, making him roll his eyes to the side.

It feels surreal that he’s going to be (hopefully) engaged today. The memory of asking Taehyung to be his boyfriend is still evident. They were at a prom night, neglecting their dates on the dance floor and went outside for some fresh air. It was very impulsive, and also a dick-move, but none regretted it. Their partners saw it coming anyway. Both boys were inseparable in high school; always hanging out between classes, coming home together, they did all those tooth-rotting fluffs available only in fiction. Jisoo wished both of them the bestest life now.

“Tae-hyung said that he’s already there with his friends,” The youngest there informs while skimming through some messages on his phone.

When Jisoo hears that, the throbbing becomes more insane. He can feel the kimbap he ate earlier coming to his throat again, ready to exit his mouth.

“Shit. Shit. Can we stop somewhere first, Mingyu? I suddenly don’t feel wellㅡ”

“Uh oh, no. We’re almost there too,” Mingyu cuts Jisoo’s request and suddenly halts their car making everyone wheeze in surprise, “We’re here!”

“What the fuck, Mingyu,” Jihoon grumbles, but the tall man just snickers joyfully.

-

The guys spend the evening eating the buffet and throwing in some casual conversation with each other. It’s not the first time they met, obviously. They once met at a new year's party arranged by Seokjin, who apparently is everyone’s mutual friend. Taehyung introduced Jimin to Jisoo, and the latter introduced Jeonghan to him. Their friends were baffled by how similar they are. Jimin whispered a hypothesis to Taehyung that night, “Bet my left leg that he’s a Slytherin libra,” which isn’t wrong.

Soonyoung is seen drinking with Hoseok and Seokmin at the corner. Judging from their subdued movement, Taehyung can tell they’re already drunk. In the other area, Mingyu, Minghao, and Jungkook are chattering while facing the sea, glasses of wine in their hands. Most of the other guys are at the table, playing some mafia game or some shit. Part of them are already wasted and start to reveal their own role, and the sobers throw an insulting crumbled tissue at them as they are eliminated.

Jisoo and Taehyung, on the other hand, are roaming somewhere else alone. Hands are tightly tangled to each other. The flush was never absent from their cheeks.

“Heard that Seungcheol was convicted, and he threw a tantrum because he’s just an innocent citizen,” Taehyung titters. “Hansolie and Joon-hyung tried to calm him down, which fails cause that man’s already drunk as fuck,”

“He seriously needs to chill,” Jisoo says, and Taehyung nods in agreement. He then chews the inside part of his mouth as he searches for another topic to bring up, “Uhm, Taehyungie, what do you think of the place? Nice, right?”

The other guy perks up, “Nice? It’s fucking wonderful, honey. The view, the food, and damn did you see the rainbow jukebox? We _have_ to ask them to play some songs for us. It feels almost like heaven. How did you even find this place?”

“Actually, Jeonghan found this place. His colleague recommends it to him. My only contribution was the restaurant in front of our apartment building.” Jisoo smiles, a little disappointed at his lame choice.

“Anywhere would do if it means I can spend time with you,” Taehyung planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, making him blush more like a boiled crab. “I’d agree with your plan even if it’s held in your apartment, so don’t worry about what I think, yeah? As long as you’re enjoying it, I’ll enjoy it too,”

“You’re so corny sometimes,” Jisoo complains, but definitely loves it when Taehyung becomes cheesy with him. He tightens their arms, following his boyfriend's move to kiss him. In the lips this time.

“Well, I am your corny boyfriend after all,”

Then a moment of silence falls between the two men. Both are accompanied by their racing hearts, cold fingers and ah yes, the small box they have prepared before coming here. But none seems to be taking it out anytime soon. They’re still captivated by the view ahead of them. The sun slowly sets, and the sky above changes darker. Jisoo can already see the stars glimmering there. One or two fireworks start to spark brightly in celebration of the upcoming new year.

“Tae,”

“Soo,”

Jisoo and Taehyung share a glance, they burst into laughter.

“You first, honey,” Taehyung says, his cowardness springs into action.

“No, no, you first. I kinda… have something important to say,”

Taehyung raises an eyebrow, a confused expression crosses his face. Jisoo starts to think if he hinted at him too much, or maybe Taehyung already knew that _something would_ happen today. But he shakes the thoughts of him quickly.

“Ah, okay. Shit, okay,” Suddenly, the other man becomes nervous. He lets go of Jisoo, and the vacant hand immediately becomes cold. They're now facing each other. The tension between them burns down Taehyung’s courage, “Wait, give me a little while, kay?”

Jisoo nods to that, “Take your time, baby.”

And silence, again. Taehyung bites his lower lip, trying to assemble all the guts that just left. Jisoo chains his arms on the other man’s neck while whispering some sweet nothings to calm him.

“Shua,” He calls, voice a little shaky. Jisoo lets go of his hand and stares at the man in front of him endearingly.

“Yes, baby?”

“I-I, uhm," Still stuttering, but trying.

"Y-your hands are nice!” He blurts out with quite a big volume, then facing down to hide his embarrassment. Jisoo doesn’t understand the sudden confession, but he just giggles.

“It's true! I really, really adore your hands,”

“Thank you…? I think you’re the first one to mention that, haha,” Without a clue of what’s coming next, Jisoo smiles ear to ear.

“B-but, don’t you think it would be nicer if something’s there…?” Taehyung continues, reaching Jisoo’s hand while the other is in his pocket, “Like I don't know…, maybe a ring?”

Jisoo rarely wears a ring. He prefers other accessories such as handmade bracelets or earrings. And now he’s only wearing the bracelet that Taehyung made for his birthday last year. He again demonstrates that proving your love can be simply made by treasuring your loved one’s gift.

The man remembers that fact just now. And he’s looking at Taehyung incredulously, eyes blinking too fast out of disbelief, “W-What?”

Taehyung wobbly gets onto one knee. He can feel his heart almost bursting out because of its intense throbbing. 

“Hong Jisoo, my light, my love, my bestest best friend,”

Without being invited, tears are claiming their presence on Jisoo’s face. His feet are becoming jelly, and he can’t help his quivering hands too.

“You mean a lot to me. I can’t even find a word that is on par with my love for you. Like, I don’t know, you exceed those words way way far.”

“.... and there are so many happy moments we’ve shared these past years,” Taehyung pulls out something from his pocket, it’s the leather-covered tiny box he has been preparing for months. The box is already opened in front of his eye level, presenting a beautiful platinum ring. “I hope, from now on, we can share more of those happy moments. But with this bad boy on our fingers. How does that sound, honey?”

Jisoo’s mouth is agape, his heart racing faster than before. He falls to his knee because he can’t stand properly anymore. Taehyung lets out a worried gasp, asking if Jisoo’s okay.

“Oh, oh my God,” Still shivering and perplexed, Jisoo tries to form words, “You’re proposing, to me,”

“... is that okay?” That question is lame, Taehyung admits. But seeing Jisoo’s reaction is making him anxious. If it were possible, he would just choose to disappear from there. Unfortunately, he can’t.

“Iㅡ I was,” He rifles through his heavy jacket hurriedly, appearing with a similar-looking tiny box. “I was gonna propose too…,”

Taehyung stares at the two boxes in front of him, dumbfounded. He averts his gaze to face Jisoo again, “Well, fuck.”

Both men then begin to laugh. What kind of sick joke is the universe trying to play at them? They stand on their feet again, Taehyung scratching the nape of his neck with a peal of awkward laughter.

“So…, even though this is already silly, can I at least hear your ment? I promise I’ll just pretend I didn’t know,”

Jisoo just smiles while shaking his head. “You’re gonna hear it on our wedding day,”

At the mention of ‘wedding’, Taehyung’s face brightened. He covers his mouth that is opening so widely. Jisoo chuckles, “Yes, Taehyung. I want to be your husband if you’re still asking.”

They both fall into each other’s hug. Taehyung is crying on Jisoo's shoulder, a happy one, of course. Jisoo, who was already crying, pats his head fondly. 

“W-what about the rings, honey?” Taehyung queries when he finished his melancholy session.

“Well, like how they say, the more the merrier, I guess?”

The other man laughs, “You’re so lame,” He jokes while putting the ring to where it belongs, Jisoo’s fourth finger. The latter also does the same.

Jisoo stares at his finger, beautifully wrapped with the sparkly ring, “This is still an engagement ring, right? Meaning you can back out now, find a less lame man.”

Taehyung only grins and says sternly, “I won’t.”

They both kissed after that. Sweet, gentle, and so full of love. Jisoo can’t stop smiling between their kiss because of all the euphoria he’s currently feeling. Taehyung pulls him closer, no clue of letting Jisoo go anytime soon. Above them, another firework shows itself with a mix of blue and purple. Stars are also present in the sky, shining so brightly as if they know how happy this particular couple is beneath them. 

Even though it didn’t go like how he planned, Jisoo is glad that all the worries lingering around him one by one fades away. It’s not a perfect proposal, but it doesn't really matter at the end of the day. He still loves it. He still loves his soon to be husband, Kim Taehyung.

“Happy birthday,” They say in union, again.

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was born at 1 am and I hope you liked it:D happy new years<3
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/koyarola) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kursigoyang)


End file.
